Black boxes of secrets
by AUseFullKindaGirl
Summary: Short fic on Lucius as he wonders on what the elders keep in the black boxes.Please RR! NEW CHAPTER UP! COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

Black boxes of secrets

Disclaimer: to keep things short, i do not own the village, these rights go to Touchstone picture and to M.Night Shyamalan.I am just using the characters for my own writing purposes.

Summary: As always, a curious Lucius Hunt wonders on what are in the black boxes that each of the elders keep in their homes.(From Lucius' POV)

Author's notes: I know my stories are short lately but they will be updated ...please R/R!

Black boxes of secrets

Why does nobody open those boxes anymore? they just sit there, collecting dust...never to be opened again. I thought that it was good to reflect on your past, but everyone here seems to want to forget it. My mother had once told me that those black boxes held hidden secrets about our past that we wished to forget and leave behind. She never opened it of course, and sometimes i wonder why. I haved asked her what she put in that box, but she would not tell me.

I sat at the table the other night...staring at the box. I wanted to open it, to see what it held but i dare not. They say that they tossed the key aside so they would'nt open it. Maybe the box holds some memories that my mother does'nt wish for me to know. She told me one day that they had found my father, dead in a river in the woods as he headed to the market one Tuesday afternoon.Maybe she kept his things in this box because she wishes to forget him, and she wished for me to never know him.

Sometimes i lie awake at night, thinking on the very subject. Maybe the box hold emotions that are never to be felt again, or things that the elders wish to hide from us..

maybe we will never know..

TBC


	2. Black Boxes of Secrets The past revealed

Black Boxes- The past revealed.

_Author's notes:_ ok,been a long while but i've been ill...the flu..felt bad...felt like dying almost. Anyway, i had a sparkle of writers block and now i am back!. Here is part 2 to this story..all i can say is Enjoy!

PS-Please see part 1 for disclaimer..thanks!

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Black Boxes of secrets-The Past Revealed.

I spoke with my mother again today..and i brought up the subject of those boxes once again. I asked her what she kept in there just out of curiousity. She would'nt tell me. Everytime i brought up the subject, she always refused to even comment on the thing.

Later that night, I lay awake in my bed, thinking about opening one of them. I sighed, and came to my decision. I got up and went downstairs, and opened the cupboard door to where my mother kept the box. I pushed some coats and things aside and pulled the box out, and put it on the table and sat down in the chair near the table. I brushed the dust which lingered on the top of the box, and coughed as the clouds of dust got in my face.

I looked around on the floor and saw a grey rug, and got out of my chair and pulled the rug up,seeing a tiny trapdoor i opened it gently, and found a key. I knew it was there..i just did'nt tell anyone. I closed the trapdoor and placed the rug on the floor again, then took my seat back at the table and opened up the box. I reached into the box, pulling out whatever my hands touched and studied the contents. There was some black and white pictures of the elders standing outside some building, and they looked like they had come from the future. I stared at the pictures, wondering how they could have gone forward in time, but this confused me. I put these items aside and pulled out some more things. There was a watch hanging on a golden chain, and it looked very modern, i turned the watch over and saw an inscription on the back but it was hard to read. I shoved that aside too.

I looked at a little picture of what seemed to be a little kid who looked like me. I figured it was me but i looked like i had also come from the future, next to me stood my mother and my father. We where all dressed in different clothing, and I felt that my whole life had been some sort of lie..that these pictures where to shadow us from a different land. The modern world perhaps.

I felt very angry, and betrayed somehow. I then heard some footsteps coming from upstairs and a tall figure walked down the stairs. My mother. She turned to face me, and she saw me sat at the table with the contents of the black box scattered about the table. Her expression turned from a happy smile, to a serious frown, but I did not take much notice. She sat down on the other side of the table and looked at me, i felt very frustrated and confused, but i was'nt going to hide it.

"Why did you not tell me of this?" I asked her, this time it was'nt out of curiousity.

My mother held her frown, then spoke "Lucius...these towns are evil places...they are dangerous."She explained.

I grew a little angry, intent on getting the information that i wanted "So why hide all of this from me and Ivy and everyone else in this village? why keep it all a secret!" i said at the top of my lungs, but tried to calm down. I did not mean to shout at my mother in this way.

"Lucius you must understand..we set up our own land..our own civilisation here so that we could protect you from these sorts of places, and also protect you from the woods. The other elders know of this too." She informed me.

I felt my anger rise "Then why..why did you wish for us to stay away from the towns! Oh and i suppose the creatures are all a lie too..some sort of fairytale in a book!" I about yelled. I had belived everything about the creatures, the bad colour, and the safe colour, and now my own mother tells me it was a lie. I would not stand for it.

My mother stood and she put the pictures back into the black box, then locked the box up and put it away. I was still fuming with the anger and hatred, and it did'nt seem to simmer.

"Lucius..we took a myth and made it our own. We did not want you or anyone else to go into the woods because we where afraid that you would find out about the towns and tell others of this."She tried to explain again.

"So that was why you would'nt let me go into the woods, because of the creatures..you where afraid of what i would find if i did." I replied, starting to calm down.

"Yes thats right" My mother said "But promise me you won't tell anyone of your findings.." She asked of me.

I thought on this for a while, thinking of what the consequences would be if I did. "I won't tell anyone..i do not wish for the people of the village to find out" I told her, but there would be someone that I would tell..

...i'd tell Ivy.


End file.
